10 iPod Drabbles
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: Everyone has done it, so now I am! Hehe!


A/N: So, these are all over the place. You all know the rules, turn your iPod on shuffle and type a story for the length of the song. Blah blah blah, okay, GO!

Disclaimer: You really, seriously want me to say it? Seriously? Yes? Well you're gettin' nothin'!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next in Line-Meese**

Lindsay was walking through the lab, iPod in hand. Most people thought she would be listening to country like normal. No, not today. Today, Lindsay Monroe had just gotten news that she was being transferred to New York City from the tiny Montana crime lab. She couldn't wait. Her mind was racing and she was ready and raring to leave already.

"Linds, where you going?" Christopher Jameson asked.

"I'm leaving Chris! I got the job in New York." She said.

"Congrats. I'm next in line." He said smiling.

"Great! Maybe you'll get moved there too." She said walking away.

**Shut Up and Let Me Go (Live)-The Ting Tings**

Stella Bonasera was just flat out mad. Her super had raised her rent, her cat had puked on her favorite shoes and the day just got worse from there. She was walking down Broadway when a man came up behind her and shoved her down the stairs to the subway.

"Let go of me!" Stella yelled.

He whispered threatening Greek in her ear.

"I said let me go!!!" She shoved him off of her. He landed with a loud thud. "Drew?" She asked.

"Detective." Drew stated curtly, getting up.

"Jerk!" She shoved him again and ran up the stairs to the sidewalk. When she got up to the top she pulled out her cellphone and called Mac.

**Let the Flames Begin-Paramore**

_(So, you know, I'm using OC's here so I recommend you look at my profile for each of them.)_

Caetlynn Messer-Bonasera was sitting outside the door of her sister's apartment. Her cellphone rang.

"Messer-Bonasera" She answered.

"Caet. It's Don." Don Flack's voice traveled over the line.

"Don? Leave me the hell alone!" She screamed.

"No, wait. Caetie, I'm sorry." He said.

"I don't care. You hurt me!! I don't seem to be able to feel anything anymore!!!" She screamed again.

"Lynnie, there was no reason for me to do what I did. I love you."

She stared at her phone."I love you too." Caetlynn broke down crying in front of the door for the second time that day.

**Last of the American Girls-Green Day**

Carmen Taylor wasn't like her sisters. She was covered in tattoos and her eyeliner covered her eyelids.

"Carm, you need to go to bed." Sheldon Hawkes said from the doorway to their bedroom.

"Shelly, do you know why I'm dating you?" She asked, staring out the window.

"No, actually I don't. I thought it was because I'm devilishly handsome." He joked, coming up behind her.

"No, it's because to me, the perfect American Girl, has a good boy boyfriend and she's about as bad girl as you can get." She said.

"I thinks thats perfectly logical to me." He said kissing her temple.

"Good. Now lets go to bed."

**Red Light-David Nail**

Natalie Dawness was sitting on her bike, waiting for the light to turn green. Her now ex-fiancé had just turned her down. Her little eight year old daughter was sitting on the back of the motorbike; their small saddlebags filled with clothes and books. The Texas sun was beating down on the concrete. She hadn't ever thought that anyone would break up on such a beautiful day. She knew exactly where she was going and that she was getting out of Texas and as far away as she wanted. She saw her cousins coming back from their annual trip to Denver in their SUV, her neighbor, with her new daughter. No one knew what had happened. No one cared. She just wanted to leave. The light at the intersection turned green and Natalie sped off eastward, to New York City.

**Danger-Hilary Duff**

Danny Messer and Don Flack were walking down the street in their usual "it's my day off" manner. After a tough week, they wanted nothing more than to be with their girlfriends.

The pair walked into the little diner at the end of 35th. They spotted Lindsay Monroe and Jessica Angell quickly.

"Hello ladies." Don and Danny said, sliding in next to their girls.

"Hello boys." The two women answered together.

Danny kissed Lindsay quickly on the cheek letting his teeth catch her skin slightly. She shivered, looking him in the eye. All she could see was danger.

**Misery Business-Paramore**

Lindsay was storming down the hallway after fighting with the woman that her boyfriend had cheated on her with.

She slammed the door to her best friend's apartment after walking in. "Rikki Sandoval." She stated through her teeth.

Stella Bonasera looked to her friend, sorrow filling her eyes. "I'm sorry kiddo." She said, pulling Lindsay into a hug.

"She slept with Danny!!! I hate her!! I hate them both!!! I wish Danny would've come to me!" She screamed.

"I know kid, I really do." Stella said.

_1 year later_

Lindsay was watching her two month old daughter roll around the apartment.

Danny opened the door to his apartment. Rikki Sandoval was living across the way still. She saw the smile that crossed Danny's face when he saw Lucy after a tough day at work. She knew she'd done the family harm, and they covered it all up with happiness she could never give him.

**Baba O'Riley-The Who**_(Booyah!)_

_(Okay so this is gonna be seriously OOC. Hee hee.)_

Mac Taylor walked down the hallway, Stella Bonasera close behind him. They were walking through the NYPD crime lab with an odd air. Something must've been in the water. Danny Messer walked out of the Trace lab, coat billowing behind him. Lindsay Monroe walked out of the break room, Sheldon Hawkes behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jessica Angell asked as she watched her boyfriend, Don Flack, join the group.

Sid walked up the stairs from the morgue, scalpel in hand.

"Okay, this is seriously weird." Sinclair said as he watched Adam walk out of the AV lab. Their coats and hair were billowing around them as though a fan were on. The whole lab followed the team's gaze to a fan with the short blonde security guard next to it. She smirked as the team stood in front of the fan and put their hands on their hips.

"We are, NYPD Crime lab!!" They said. The whole lab looked around and started laughing.

**Out Of My Head - B.E.P (Black Eyed Peas)**

Lindsay Monroe and Felicity Taylor walked into Club Beat. The bright lights lit up their pale skin. They walked over to the bar, ordering a round of tequila shots. They bot wanted to get wasted and leaved the world of severe crimes for just one night. They finished enough shots for ten of them and stumbled out of the bar, laughing. They got into a cab and headed for Felicity's boyfriend, Adam Ross' place. They knew he'd let them crash there. When they got there, Adam threw the door open.

"I'm sooooo out of my head." Felicity slurred as she and Lindsay stumbled into his apartment.

**It's Alright, It's OK-Ashley Tisdale**

Mac walked into his office and sighed as he sat down at his desk. He kept replaying the conversation with Stella from earlier.

_"Stella, I like you, a lot, but this just isn't gonna work." Mac said._

_"Mac, I can't be with you if you won't let me in. We have to split." Stella said, as though she hadn't heard him._

Danny walked into his boss' office. "You O.K Mac?" He asked.

"I'm alright Danny, messy breakup." Mac said quickly.

**Miracle-Paramore**

Don Flack was wandering aimlessly trough Central Park. He'd screwed up with Karin big time. He kept seeing Jess. It was too early for relationships, he knew that. And wasn't happy about it at all. He soon got tired of wandering in circles and sat down on a bench, placing his head in his hands.

"I need a miracle to not screw this up again." He whispered. He saw a shadow come up in front of him. "Karin?" He asked.

"No, it's Jess." The familiar yet airy voice said.

"No, no, no. Jess, you're dead." Don said, looking at the pale white figure in front of him.

"I know, I'm your miracle. And your explanation." She said, stepping down to look him in the eyes.

"Okay, explain." He said.

"I'm Karin's guardian angel. No pun intended. She needs me and I'm helping her. Noticed how confident she's been? That's me." She said.

"Thank you Jess. I know what I need to do now." He said after a moment.

"Glad I could help." Jess said. She faded away as she watched him leave.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, so, this is NY. I'll be doing one for CSI: and Miami as well as NCIS. Thanks for reading and please please please review!!!!

Kisses and iPods

~Sarah~


End file.
